Under the Mistletoe
by Seito
Summary: [RoyEd]At a Christmas Party, Ed learns some new things about Roy. However, Roy’s payback is much sweeter. Too bad it backfired on him. (“Well, we don’t want to break the tradition right…?” “So one more kiss wouldn’t hurt.”) R


Mesa no own FMA

Seito: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Mele Kalikimaka!!! –Hands out sugar cookies and candy canes- Hopes everyone enjoys the story

-------------------------------------------

_Under the Mistletoe_

-------------------------------------------

Summary: At a Christmas Party, Ed learns some new things about Roy. However, Roy's payback is much sweeter. Too bad it backfired on him.

--------------------------------------------

"A Christmas party?"

"Yes, you and your brother are invited, Fullmetal."

"We are?"

"Yes, you are."

"Is that an order?"

"What is?"

"To show up."

"Up to you, it's merely an invitation."

"Hmmm…"

-------------------------------------------

Ed didn't really understand why he bothered to show up. When he thought about it, he didn't like parties. He guessed the whole reason was that Al wanted to come. So here he was, sitting around and drinking punch as people mingled and talked to each other. This was a very boring Christmas party. Then again, the entire Central headquarters had been invited, so technically speaking, he and Al were the only children around. Some people brought their kids, but they were much younger then Ed himself. Hughes was one of them. Easy to know what he was doing.

Ed looked around for a familiar face. There had to be someone. In the distance, he spotted Al, but that was about it. Actually Al could be a mile away from him in here, and Ed would still be able to spot him. A suit of armor kinda stood out. Thankfully, no one asked about it.

Ed ignored the presence next to him as someone decided to take a seat beside him. "Bored out of your mind too?" Ed turned towards the person. Sitting next to him was a lady in her late twenties. Her black eyes were dull with boredom as she tucked a loose piece of her black hair behind her ear. Her Chinese-style ice blue dress fell to her knee and her hair was pulled back into a bun. She undid her high heeled sandals and began to rub her feet, mumbling all the while. Ed noticed the black gloves on her hands seemed out of place. Upon closer inspection he noticed an transmutation circle was sewn onto the glove. Another State Alchemist…

"Are you done staring at my gloves?" The voice snapped Ed out of his thoughts.

"Sorry…" said Ed.

The lady rolled her eyes and said, "Never mind. People look at them all the time. My uniform hides it most of the time. I take it you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."

Ed's eyebrow rose. "Yes, and you are?"

The lady chuckled a bit. "I'm surprised you haven't heard the rumors about me. But seeing as your commanding officer has just been moved to Central and you're coming and going, it really isn't that much of a surprise. Major General Rayna Mustang. Though you might know me better as the Ice Alchemist."

"Mustang? Related to Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist?" asked Ed.

A smirk graced Rayna's face. "Hooray. Someone finally noticed."

"So you are."

"Ah. But no one seems to make the connection despite the fact that we look alike and share the same last name. I think it's because of our personality and type of alchemy that people don't make the connection," said Rayna.

"So you're cousins," said Ed.

Rayna shook her head. "Nope. He's my twin brother."

Three…

Two…

One…

"Wh-?!"

Before Ed could say anything else, Rayna covered his mouth. "Don't draw attention here. I just managed to get away from everyone without having to engage into another pointless conversation."

Ed lowered his voice. "You're his sister?"

Rayna nodded. "Yup."

"Roy has a sister?"

"You sound surprise. It's probably the most common piece of knowledge floating around in Central, but yet no one makes the connection."

"I can't believe you're his sister."

"I would prove it to you by calling my mother up, however, I have no plans to do that."

Ed blinked. "Eh? Why not?"

Rayna scratched her head. "Ah well, you can say Roy and I don't see eye to eye with our mother. It's been over ten years since we last spoke to her face to face."

Ed's curiosity was bubbling. "Why?" he asked.

Rayna looked at him. Technically, she shouldn't be telling Ed this. Heck, she would die before she told anyone about this. However, Ed was an exception. Ed was… well Ed to begin with. What the heck? If all goes well, she was looking at having Edward as her new brother-in-law.

"Ah well, if you promise not to tell him that I told you." Rayna mentally finished that thought. 'Not that he can gd anything about it.'

"I promise," said Ed. He grinned. Rayna didn't say anything about just teasing him about it.

"Our mother wants him to marry someone. Roy doesn't want to marry. So as you can guess it caused a lot of conflict," explained Rayna.

"Why doesn't Roy want to marry?" asked Ed. His curiosity bubbled even more. Hell, this was a lot more interesting then anything else the people were talking about.

"Ah see, this is where the problem comes in," said Rayna with a grim look. "The girl he's supposed to marry is perfect. She cooks, she cleans, she washes, she sews, she's rich, she's beautiful, almost every guy in our hometown was in love her. She was a powerful alchemist, super smart, has a likeable personality, gets along with almost everyone, loves cute furry animals, she's cute, easily makes friends, and did I mention extremely beautiful?"

Ed nodded. "So what's the problem?"

The look one Rayna's face grew even grimmer. "She's too perfect. That's the problem. Had this been a fan fiction, I believe she's what people call a Mary sue. And how fitting that her name just happens to be Mary."

Ed shuddered. No wonder Roy didn't want to marry her. He wouldn't marry that girl even if he were killed a thousand times. "So Roy rebelled. We left home together. Join the military, end of story," said Rayna off handedly.

"Wait, why did you leave?" asked Ed.

Rayna twitched. "Let's just say, put me in Roy's shoes and change Mary to Gary."

Ed felt extremely sorry for his commanding officer and his sister. Even he wouldn't wish such a pair of people onto ANY one. Well maybe some really annoying or bad guy. But to marry someone like that. They had his sympathy. Not that they needed it.

"Should I be worried that the two of you are talking?"

Ed looked up to see Roy. He grinned a bit. The Mustang twins might have his sympathy, but that isn't going to stop him from teasing Roy. He finally had something over the Flame Alchemist. (He should really just ask Rayna for some secrets. She had plenty of blackmail material on her brother.)

"Yeah, you should. The Major General was just telling me why you left home," said Ed with a big grin.

The sound of breaking glass seem to echo in the air. Roy twitched. Rayna did NOT just tell Ed what he thinking she told him. "I heard you have a girl name Mary waiting for you," teased Ed. Roy twitched again. Oh yes, Rayna DID tell Ed what Roy thought she told him.

"Ray…" he hissed.

His sister smile and blinked innocently at her brother. "Yes?" Before Roy could even begin to yell at her, she slipped her sandals back on and disappeared back into the crowd. Roy twitched again.

--------------------------------

Being a veteran soldier, Roy learned to think fast on his feet. Thus coming up with the 'perfect' revenge. All it required was a bit of mistletoe.

Now, Roy also found out that Central takes traditions VERY seriously. This past Halloween everyone had to dress up in a costume. One guy forgot and the next day he was fired. Roy was grateful that his sister forced him into a costume, though he wish she hadn't chosen the pink, furry, rabbit suit. ("You have got to be joking." –Roy "It's the only think I have!" –Rayna. "I refuse to wear such a thing!!" –Roy "Too bad. The rabbit suit goes on!" –Rayna)

Roy quietly snuck up on Ed and Rayna. His sister returned to her former seat and she and Ed were talking again.

This is where the abilities of the twins were tested. Now in a normal battle, Roy was stronger, more powerful, and cunning than Rayna. His sister made it up with her speed, wits, and her information gathering. Roy specializes in long range, while Rayna favored close range even though her alchemy allowed long-range battle too.

However, this was a well-planned revenge taking place. In a normal battle Roy had a 75 chance of beating his sister. His chances of beating his sister were slim to none at the moment. When it comes to this type of revenge, pranks, and blackmail, Rayna was ALWAYS a step ahead of Roy. Roy was just an open book to her. Hell, she even figured out one of Roy's secret before he realized it. But no harm in trying right?

"Roy if you take another step closer with that mistletoe, I'll freeze you over."

Roy froze, sweatdrop, and pause. How on earth?! Rayna turned around and said, "You should know better Roy."

Before she could say anything else someone grabbed her hand and proceed to drag her away. A look of panic and despair appeared on Rayna's face. "Major General, we must talk."

"No really… can't this wait?" asked Rayna. Not him… not now… why her?

The person didn't listen to her and continued to drag her away.

Roy stared before he chuckled. Ed looked at him confused. Roy tossed the mistletoe aside, and took a seat next to Ed. That wasn't what he had in mind for Rayna, but hey, it was better than nothing. Actually what she was going through now might be even better than what he had planned. He should really thank that guy for dragging his sister off like that.

"Who was that?" asked Ed.

Roy grinned. "That was the head of the records department. One of the few people that Rayna wishes she could kill."

"Why?"

"You're certainly full of questions tonight, Fullmetal. You think you would have learned that your curiosity will get you killed one day. That man, as I said, is the head of the records department. You think it would be impossible for a department to misplace and mess up files every single day, but somehow they do. They always call in Rayna to help them. It drives her crazy."

"Oh. But why call her in? Isn't she a Major General? That doesn't seem to fall under her duties," asked Ed.

"Hn. But my sister has a bit of a curse. She's too organized for her own good," said Roy. His grin continued to get bigger.

"That's a curse?"

"To her it is. It's the reason why the records department asks her to help them every day."

It was then that Roy and Ed notice Riza was standing in front of them with a camera in her hands.

From above them came Rayna's voice. "Smile for the camera you two."

Roy and Ed looked up. Somehow Rayna managed to get the mistletoe that Roy dropped, stand on a chair behind them, and hold the mistletoe above them. "Pucker up you two," she teased.

"What?!" yelled Roy. "How on earth?!?!?!!!"

Rayna waved her finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should know better than to leave things around. You two don't want to break a tradition right?"

"You have got to be joking?!" yelled Ed. What the hell did he do? Why was he being dragged into this?!

Rayna smiled. "Does it look like I am?"

Roy knew what would happen if they didn't go through with the tradition. But… "Can't you at least put the camera away, Riza?"

Riza smiled. "No can do, sir. Strict orders from your sister."

"But you're my subordinate!"

"And she's my girlfriend."

"Riza I order you NOT to take a picture."

"Fine then. Here Seika."

Riza handed the camera to the teenager next to her. Seika almost looked like a ghost with her pale complexion, white hair and dress. Though it did bring out her blue eyes. Seika grinned.

"Alright Colonel, Fullmetal, smile for the camera," said Seika.

"But… you can't do that!" protested Ed.

"Oh but she can. She's my subordinate after all," said Rayna. "Just look on the bright side."

"What?!" Ed was cut off as Roy suddenly kissed him. He was so shocked that he didn't even notice that the camera flash went off. However, the kiss was over before it truly began.

"See that wasn't so hard," said Rayna.

Roy growled. "Just get rid of that mistletoe."

Rayna smiled. "Of course." There was a flash of blue light and suddenly the mistletoe was frozen. Rayna dropped it and it shattered into a million pieces.

"You might want to take Edward home, sir," said Riza. "It doesn't look like he'll be snapping out of that daze any time soon."

Yeah, Ed looked pretty shell-shocked. Roy sighed. "Why do I have to take him home?"

"Because you're the reason why he's in shock."

"But it was your plan."

"Yes, but you were the one who kissed him."

Roy could only glare… while the three girls just smiled at him…

----------------------------------------

Ed opened his eyes. What a weird dream he had. He dreamt that he was kissed by Roy. A nice fantasy, but weird, very weird.

"Finally awake Fullmetal?"

Ed looked up to see Roy's face before snow decided to fall on his face. "Wha-?"

"You were so shocked after the mistletoe kiss, that they made me take you home. Of course, it was after we left that I realized I had no idea where you would be staying. So we're going to my house," explained Roy.

Ed blinked. So it wasn't a dream. He wondered if Rayna, Riza, and Seika took a picture. Roy's next words answered his question. "Knowing those three, they'll probably head out to get that picture developed."

Roy set Ed back on his feet. "And you need to lose some weight Ed. You weigh a ton."

Ed glared at Roy. "Geeze thanks. How much farther to your house?" he asked.

Roy pointed. "Just around the corner."

The snow crunched under their footsteps. No sooner had they left a mark, the snowflakes from the sky began to fill them up. A chilly wind blew, and in the distance, the street lamps and the Christmas lights that decorated the house lit up the pathway. The tall, looming figures of the sleeping trees cast long shadows. The stars shone brightly in the sky as the moon glowed softly. It was very picturesque.

"Geeze, it's cold," said Ed. He could see his breath in front of him.

"I never really liked the cold," Roy suddenly stated. "Rayna always favored the cold. I suppose that's why she's the Ice Alchemist."

"Let me guess, you like the warmth better," said Ed.

"Yeah."

They arrived at Roy's house within a few minutes. Just as Roy opened the door, he heard something behind him. He looked up. Another mistletoe… Roy's first thought, 'I will kill Ray when she comes home.' Second though, 'Well, I do get another kiss with Ed.'

"Is that another mistletoe?" asked Ed.

Roy nodded and then looked at Ed. Ed looked back at him. "Well, we don't want to break the tradition right…?" Ed said slowly.

Roy nodded. "So one more kiss wouldn't hurt."

They leaned over and kissed again. This time, they really didn't notice the camera flash coming from the bushes.

"I think I just found our Christmas card for this year," mumbled Rayna.

"I wish I had time to change out of this dress," muttered Seika.

"They're going in," said Riza.

Roy and Ed disappeared back into the house. Rayna smiled. "Looks like this will be a happy Christmas."

The three of them watched as the fire went on in the fireplace, crackling and sparking, as two cups of coco were made. Ed and Roy took a seat next to each other. Warmth was just under a mistletoe…

-------------------------------_Owari_-----------------------

Never break traditions…

Seito: Everyone enjoy?

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
